


He Tastes Divine

by AnimeFanime



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Captivity, Choking, Cock Warming, Dark Mage!Beyond, Dark Mage!L, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, God Complex, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mages, Manipulation, Marking, Murder, Non-Con EVERYWHERE, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Payback, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Seduction, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, That's a lot of DP...WOW, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, White Mage!Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: As the young mage woke he looked at his surroundings in confusion. Everything was sleek and black, from the marble floors to the silk sheets he was currently lying on top of. He tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart to no avail.  The panic only worsened as he realized that not only was he naked, but his wrists and ankles were bound tightly in ribbons of metal that appeared to be molded to his body. As he attempted to send a call to his family using his magic, his bonds pulsed in response, inhibiting his abilities.Crap. Okay, don’t panic!  What’s the last thing I remember?





	1. Divine Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the first chapter was written to satisfy three tumblr prompts: DP, face-fucking and rough sex. 
> 
> Going straight to hell for this one...won't you join me?

As the young mage woke he looked at his surroundings in confusion. Everything was sleek and black, from the marble floors to the silk sheets he was currently lying on top of. He tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart to no avail.  The panic only worsened as he realized that not only was he naked, but his wrists and ankles were bound tightly in ribbons of metal that appeared to be molded to his body. As he attempted to send a call to his family using his magic, his bonds pulsed in response, inhibiting his abilities.

_Crap. Okay, don’t panic!  What’s the last thing I remember?_

He vaguely recalled leaving the gathering of his brethren at the park and then…

Nothing.

The mage’s gaze snapped up as the doors across the room were flung open. He wondered for a moment if he’d suffered a blow to the head as two identical dark-haired men approach the bed. Both were dressed in black satin robes that accentuated the pale skin that peeked out from the folds of the fabric. The only difference between them was their expressions.  The one on the left wore a dark smile on his face, while the other simply looked rather…hungry.

“Oh my, isn’t he pretty?” The smiling one muttered as his eyes flashed crimson and he climbed upon the massive bed, prowling toward the young man as he squirmed backward, trying and failing to put distance between them given his limited mobility.

“Hmm, I suppose Watari did obtain an impressive specimen for us to feast upon tonight,” the other man’s voice was cold and monotone as he carelessly tossed his robe on the floor.  The man’s lean, muscular body was on full display as he joined them upon the bed.

 _Feast?_   A firm grip on his chin brought him back to face the other man, who had shed his garment as well.  The young mage was frozen in fear as he was drawn into the dark-haired male’s gaze.

“Please let me go…”  Light whimpered as he shuddered in terror.

“How precious…but I think not little one.” His gaze raked over the brunet’s body as he licked his lips.  “I’m absolutely famished and you are delectable.”

“I’m really not…” Light squeaked out as the other one pinched one of his nipples, his hands were like ice against his skin.

“What’s your name?”  The man with hungry eyes whispered softly in the young man’s ear, tongue tracing the shell of it with precision.

“Light." The mage’s golden eyes flickered all too briefly as he grit his teeth in frustration, unable to use his power to destroy the two men that he’d determined must be dark mages.

“What a treat…the famous white mage everyone’s been talking about lately,” the smiling one purred as he leaned in closer to bite down on the flesh of Light’s hip, teeth digging in until he broke the skin and the young man cried out.  Light tried to slide away but received a warning growl that stilled him immediately.

“He tastes divine…literally. L you have to try. His power is incredible.” In response, the one named L used his magic to flip Light onto his stomach with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.

“I’m sure he does Beyond, but let’s try to savor this one rather than devouring him in one bite so to speak.”

“You’re no fun…”

Light felt movement at his wrists as the metal connecting them separated and he was able to move his arms once more.  He had a few seconds to consider escape before the opportunity was lost and the metal that still encircled his limbs shot out to connect with metal bars on either corner of the headboard.  The metal tightened and dragged Light forward, sending him scrambling to a kneeling position. He would’ve fallen forward if it weren’t for the presence of a hand at his hip steadying him.  

“Go ahead, B,” L encouraged as he slipped under Light’s arm to face the younger man and leaned back against the pillows, watching him with a hint of amusement on his lips.  Light’s head hung low in resignation as tears pooled in his eyes, wondering how things could get any wors-

“Nghhh!  Ah! Stop!” Light cried out as a long, slick finger slid inside his entrance and began to pump in a steady rhythm.  “Please take it out…”

“Well, someone’s a virgin…fuck he’s tight,” Beyond muttered, ignoring Light’s quiet sobs.  “Don’t worry sweetheart, we always make sure our guests are taken care of…just relax. If you make us feel good too then everyone’s happy.”  

“Fuck…you!  You’re just going to kill me anyways…I’m not doing shit to make you feel good!” Light snapped angrily.  

“Oooh, I like him…sassy!” Beyond laughed and thrust in a second finger. L’s hands suddenly gripped Light’s face and tilted it upward so he could see the tears staining his cheeks.  The mage felt L’s power pulse through him as he examined him with curiosity in his eyes, as if Light were a puzzle for him to figure out.  The energy was so cold that it burned. A painful pleasure coursed through his veins as the dark mage latched on to Light’s power, coaxing it to the surface until his skin was softly glowing.  

“He’s beautiful when he cries.  His eyes are like pools of gold,” L murmured in quiet fascination as he leaned in closer to lick the tears from his cheek.  Light shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to give the other man the satisfaction of seeing something he seemed to enjoy. “Oh, none of that now.  I want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours while I fuck your face.”

Light felt the man’s cock brush against his lips and his eyes flew open as he gasped in surprise, providing L the opportunity he needed to slide his hot, thick length in the young mage’s mouth.  L groaned lowly above him as his fingers shifted to thread between silken, brunet locks so he could hold Light’s head in place.  L's hips shifted back briefly only to roll forward once more, forcing his cock deeper until Light choked slightly around it.

“If you bite, I’ll flay you alive before I kill you,” L mumbled, head thrown back in pleasure as he set up a rhythm.  It was in that moment that Light finally realized exactly what their goal was.

_They’re feeding off my life energy, my power…through physical contact, through sex…_

He sensed it being siphoned from his body with every thrust. It wasn’t an uncommon practice for dark mages and he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized it sooner.  Based on what he knew of the practice, it was only a matter of time before he lost himself completely.  Light was already feeling weak and hot, unable to think very clearly...  

His limbs tingled as a need began to scratch at the core of him, a sensation he couldn’t explain.  Light moaned deliriously as a third and eventually a fourth finger stretched him, brushing repeatedly against a spot deep within him that sparked with every pass.

“If he survives, we should keep him. This mouth…fuck, it’s so good,” L muttered as his hips snapped forward, ignoring Light’s gag reflex in favor of his own pleasure. L drove his entire length down the young mage’s throat until his lips were pressed to the base of his cock before he slid out completely.  Everything was hazy as Light licked his lips, chasing the taste of-

“Fine by me.  We haven’t had a decent one to play with since Mello.”

“Well, I did tell you to treat those wounds.”

“How was I supposed to know he’d bleed out?” The man behind him retorted as he slid his fingers from Light’s body.  There was only a short-lived moment of relief as L laid down and dragged the delirious young mage forward to straddle him.  Light looked at him with bleary eyes that widened as he felt a thick, blunt heat at his entrance.

“Please…” Light shivered, unsure what he was pleading for anymore.

For mercy?

For death?

For more?

The brunet vaguely felt something wind rapidly up his body as his ankles were unbound. The metal slid quickly around his face until his mouth was completely covered.  

“That’s better,” L murmured as he began to press inside. Tears silently dripped down Light's cheeks as he was impaled on the other man’s rigid length. Teeth bit down hard and unforgiving on his shoulder.  Light screamed behind the gag as L began to lift him up and down, filling him to the brim with his cock as Beyond proceeded to cover his back and shoulders in bloody bite marks.  

As they touched him relentlessly and drew his power out, he fell deeper under their influence.  He wasn’t sure where the pain ended and the pleasure began as the imprint of B’s teeth sent fire across his skin.  The length buried inside him brushed against  _that place_  repeatedly and Light couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped him.

“Knew you’d love it…” Beyond whispered in Light’s ear, blood-stained teeth gaining a hold of the lobe.  He growled as he rolled it between his teeth and gave it a harsh tug before releasing it.

“Turning into such a good little slut for us.”  The man’s hand wrapped around Light’s erection and stroked with an almost painful grip. Light whimpered, which only seemed to excite the man at his back as Beyond’s breathing sped up and his teeth managed to discover an undamaged patch of skin to defile.  He suddenly released Light, leaving the young mage reeling.  Light was unable to determine whether he was relieved or not as his painfully hard cock slapped against his stomach with L’s continued thrusts.

A new discomforting pressure grew at his entrance and Light screamed as the head of B’s cock suddenly slipped inside him.  He felt like he was being torn in two as L stilled his hips and watched Light with that same curiosity as before while waiting for Beyond to fully seat himself within the young mage.

Light wanted to live, but he wasn't sure he’d survive the night as they began to move and he felt his magic being drained further.  The push and pull of their lengths inside him eventually became less painful as they fucked him for what seemed like an eternity and he went limp in their arms.  His eyes closed and he wondered briefly if he’d ever open them again.

**…**

“Hey, sweetheart…you awake?”  Fingers carded through his hair and Light opened his eyes to stare blankly at the dark mage that kneeled beside the bed.  He didn’t react otherwise as he laid there on his stomach, naked save for the magic inhibiting collar around his neck. Beyond smirked and ran his hand along Light’s back, fingertips tracing the scars of bite marks from their first encounter months before.  He pressed harder against the more recent ones and seemed pleased with the whimper that Light let out.  

The brunet was relieved when Beyond finally stood and headed for the door.  Light watched him go with narrowed eyes, a calculated expression that he’d learned to hide during the time he'd been kept there.  His face returned to a blank mask as the other man turned in the doorway to see Light unmoved and docile.  He was the perfect picture of the behaved toy they believed him to be by then.  A pretty tool to feed their power whenever the fancy struck them.

Hate boiled hot and fierce in Light’s gut as the door closed and he quickly reminded himself that he just needed to bide his time and wait for the opportunity to make his move.  Then…

_I’ll kill them._


	2. A Bitter Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a surprise for you,” L murmured as he glanced down at his lap and ran his fingers through Light’s silky brunet locks. The young mage sleepily blinked up at him, seemingly worn out from having his energy slowly siphoned by L over the last couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move this part of the series over to this fic to be a chapter, rather than its own story. I've been writing more of this mage AU and expect a couple more chapters before wrapping it up.
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

“I have a surprise for you,” L murmured as he glanced down at his lap and ran his fingers through Light’s silky brunet locks. The young mage sleepily blinked up at him, seemingly worn out from having his energy slowly siphoned by L over the last couple of hours.

L often worked long into the night and when he didn’t have time to fuck Light to absorb his energy, he had the young man warm his cock in his mouth while he sat at his desk. It wasn’t the same as a full meal, so to speak, but the physical contact and connection was usually sufficient to tide L over until he was able to have more than a mere taste of the energy that seemed to ceaselessly thrum through their sweet little pet.

The dark mage tangled his fingers in Light’s hair at the sight of the delightfully dazed expression on his face. He thrust deeper, sliding into the convulsing channel of Light’s throat. L’s free hand trailed downward along Light’s neck, pleased with the way their well-trained captive was taking every inch of his cock without gagging or complaint.

“We’re making a new collar for you. Beyond’s putting the finishing touches on it now and I can’t wait to see it on you,” L informed him with a low grunt as he began to fuck Light’s face in earnest. It didn’t take much for L to reach the edge of release after spending so long being cradled in the hot, slick cavern of Light’s mouth.

“God, always so fucking good for me,” L growled as he felt a surge of energy from Light.  The young brunet whimpered, eyes brightening as the soft shimmer they’d had for the last few hours burst into a blazing, golden glow. “That’s right, give me everyth- fuck!”

L rolled his hips forward a final time as he spilled down Light’s throat, marking him from the inside out. The power that flowed from Light’s body rushed through him, eliciting a moan from L as his head fell back on the chair and the last spurts of his cum painted Light’s lips white.  The brunet quickly licked them to ensure nothing escaped and started to lap apologetically at L’s member, cleaning the softening length with his tongue.  

The dark mage couldn’t help smiling as he watched Light’s frantic efforts to get every last drop.  Early on, Light had learned a hard, yet effective lesson about making sure to savor his Master’s nourishing seed. The first time he’d shown a bit of resistance and refusal to swallow, Light had been forced to lick and clean up any errant cum that didn’t make it into his ass or mouth from whatever surface it landed upon for the entire following week. 

Beyond seemed to have made it his mission to pull out and shoot his load anywhere except Light’s tempting holes during that time, just to drive the point home.

L sighed happily and noted that Light was falling into the deep post-drain drop that often followed either of them feeding on his energy. They’d learned to adjust their timing to accommodate these unavoidable periods of fatigue.  Both he and Beyond had tested the limits of Light’s abilities to recharge on countless occasions in an effort to figure out how far they could push Light without breaking him completely. Even now, it still surprised the two mages that Light could regain most of his energy within a few hours.  They’d never seen anything like it.

They definitely didn’t want to chance losing their powerful magic battery any time soon, so they knew it was imperative that they were careful not to accidentally drain Light dry or injure him too severely.  Overall, they were pleased with the fact that Light’s heart had only stopped one time in the last three months.  A new record for them, considering most of their…um,  _meals_ , often died within a week or two of arriving.

L found it hard to compare Light to any of those that had come before him. Primarily because of the difference in the quality and potency of magic between past captives and Light.  If the other mages they’d held captive in the past could be considered ‘snacks’ that rarely left them satisfied, then Light was an eight-course meal made with the finest ingredients; always leaving them satiated and content.  

The dark mages knew that they needed to think long term in the way they cared for their delectable treat and that’s why they’d decided to get Light a new collar. It had taken some time to locate the various materials they needed; items they could utilize in the collar’s creation to maintain the inhibition of Light’s abilities, while at the same time enhancing and influencing certain behaviors.

Besides the magic restricting elements of the collar, they’d been waiting on a key item for a couple of weeks.  They’d managed to obtain a large precious white opal as the jewelry’s centerpiece. The stone would not only amplify the power that flowed from Light into them, but it would act as an early warning device if the white mage was getting dangerously close to overuse.  The opal would change shades to get their attention, growing darker and darker as power and life energy ran out.

The new design was made more like a necklace and less like a choker than the one that currently wrapped itself around Light’s slender throat. Beyond, in particular, had a penchant for leaving hickeys and bite marks on Light’s neck and had demanded that the design covered it minimally to provide him access to as much skin as possible.

B had spent the better part of the last week with the arduous task of putting together the collar. He’d been very busy casting spells and infusing magic into the metal, crystals, and stones they’d chosen for it.  With the placement of every element of the collar came a whispered incantation meant to optimize their enjoyment of their pet while ensuring he stayed in peak condition.

Amethyst to calm and soothe.

Quartz to amplify energy output when they fed on Light.

Garnet for increased energy regeneration.

Bloodstone for improved healing.

These crystals and stones were just a few of the many they were using to bind Light closer to them, to mold him into an even more useful tool.  

L grinned as Beyond entered the room, proudly holding the finished collar in his grasp. L held a finger to his lips as B opened his mouth to speak and pointed down at the slumbering white mage whose head rested against L’s thigh.

“This is a good time to change the collar. He’ll be out for a while longer,” L whispered, encouraging Beyond forward as he unlocked the collar Light currently wore with a simple wave of his hand. It clicked open along an invisible seam to allow them to remove it. They carefully moved Light to avoid waking him, laying him on the floor so they could slide the collar from his throat. L set it aside on the desk as Beyond handed him the new collar as he rose.

“Give it a look and make sure I didn’t miss anything while I grab a washcloth to clean up his neck a bit before we put it on,” Beyond murmured as he headed for the bathroom attached to the office. L nodded and sat down in his chair again to examine the fine work that B had put into crafting the collar.

**xxx**

L was so absorbed in the task at hand that he failed to notice when Light’s eyes opened.  Hatred filled the amber-hued gaze that had been full of tranquility not long before.  The white mage heard water running in the other room and smirked as he felt the small gathering of energy he’d been so carefully conserving rush through his veins, flaring to life as he was freed from his shackles.

Light had been sure that it would only be a matter of time before they became careless, overconfident. If he played the docile pet for long enough, he’d known that this sort of opportunity would arise for him to take advantage of.

_Just as planned…_

L’s eyes swung to him with a surprised gasp, but it was too late to defend against Light’s attack as he manifested a glowing energy ball and threw it at the dark mage. L flew backward, wide charcoal-hued eyes meeting Light’s right before he hit the wall with a loud thud and slid to the ground unconscious.

“L!” Beyond shouted as he ran into the room. His gaze turned angry, a growl spilling past his lips as he turned to look at Light.  The young man scrambled around to the other side of the desk to take cover as several knives appeared, floating in the air around Beyond for a brief moment before they were hurled toward Light.  The thud and crack of splintering wood rang out as they embedded themselves in the flooring and desk.

Light quickly gathered another energy ball in preparation to attack. He glanced over where L’s body lay across the room, still motionless.  However, Light knew that wouldn’t last for long.  He needed to get out of there before L woke up. The exhausted brunet was well-aware that the likelihood of escape was slim if he had to take both of them on at the same time in his current state.  

“You little bitch! I’m going to make you fucking bleed for that!” Beyond snapped out.

“Fuck you!” Light yelled, popping up over the edge of the desk long enough to launch the energy ball at the other mage.

“Shit!” Beyond screamed as he was hit square in the chest and flung back into the bathroom, slamming into the mirror there and shattering it.  His limp form fell to the ground, landing in a pile of glass shards.

Light stood with a groan, glancing at both passed out mages before hurrying toward the door.  He grabbed a long jacket off the coat rack and put it on, belting it tightly around his weary body.

_Good enough for now._   He thought as he gathered another ball of energy and slipped into the hallway, keeping an eye out for their servant, Quillish.  As he finally reached the building exit unscathed, he breathed a sigh of relief, even as his mind whirred with plans of revenge.

_Once I’m at full strength again, I’ll come back…I’ll make you sorry you ever touched me._  Light thought determinedly as he flagged down a passing taxi and got inside.

_Every cut._

_Every bruise._

_Every bite._

_Every…_

Light shuddered as memories of every painful liberty they’d taken with his body flooded his mind. He forced himself to take calm breaths and focus. His fists clenched in anger in his lap.

_I’ll pay you back…with interest._

_This time, you’ll be the ones who bleed._

_Once you’ve suffered enough, once you’re broken in body and mind…_

_Then, and only then, will I let you die._


	3. No Accounting For Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were on my side…” Light breathed out as his magic roiled just beneath the surface of his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs about 2-3 more chapters I think to finish this out.

Beyond frowned as he licked the lingering blood off his lips. His dark gaze filled with frustration as he shoved the broken body of a pale, snowy-haired youth off the bed. The sickening thud as it hit the marble floor did little to improve his mood.

“What a disappointment,” L muttered in clear distaste, leaning back against the headboard with a heavy sigh. “Only lasted a day this time.”

“Pathetic…” Beyond huffed in annoyance as he manifested several knives in the air and began flinging them at the body. L rolled his eyes and conjured a ball of dark void energy. He threw it at the pale corpse, causing the rapidly cooling body to crumble and evaporated in mere seconds, leaving no evidence behind of their deeds.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished with that!” Beyond growled petulantly as he rose from the black sheets to head for the bathroom to clean the cum and blood from his skin. Usually, he enjoyed the aftermath of their feedings, but that familiar rush of power continued to elude them. He hadn’t felt full and satisfied since Light had escaped.

Beyond’s hands balled into fists. He could barely resist the urge to punch a hole through the tiled walls of the shower in his rage. They’d scoured every inch of the city and the surrounding areas for Light. Their followers and those owing them favors assisted in the hunt for the young white mage. But Light was nowhere to be found, no trace of him could be sensed at his family home or at the shrines of meditation and worship where white mages often gathered. It had been quiet for the last couple of weeks.

 _Too quiet._ Beyond’s gaze narrowed in consideration as he scrubbed the remnants of their latest plaything from his body. His hand eventually strayed to his groin as thoughts of Light filled his mind. He stroked himself firmly, trying to recall the feeling of Light’s tight little hole as he split him wide on his thick cock. His head fell back against the wall, eyes closed as he remembered just how stunning Light had been covered in bite marks and bruises, painted with their seed, tears streaking his face, eyes glowing...

“Light…” Beyond hissed out as proof of his lustful obsession spilled from his cock onto the heated tile. He growled lowly as the hunger inside him remained steady and unyielding. He wished that he could wrap his desire for the young brunet in a ball of dark energy as L had done with the white-haired boy…destroy it completely.

B’s dark eyes filled with determination as he finished his shower and dried off. They needed a new approach. It was about damn time that they reclaimed what was theirs. They were going to find their precious pet, but this time, they wouldn’t let their guard down for a second.

xxx

“What do you mean you won’t go after them?” Light’s anger sparked, a fiery rage spreading through his limbs as he glared at the members of the White Mage Council. “They need to be held accountable! They’re evil!”

“It is not our way to use violence to bring about justice, dear child,” one of the mages sitting at the long table before him murmured. They were on the lowest floor beneath the central shrine of the city in a protected haven known to few. It was where the Council met in secret to deal with sensitive issues that could not be addressed at the public Council meetings above ground. It also acted as a safe house of sorts, warded to keep mages like Light guarded from those seeking them out. 

“How do you expect _anyone_ to follow the laws if they’re allowed to continue doing this?” Light snapped in frustration.

“It’s not worth the risk of confronting them,” another mage began to explain. “Yes, we may lose mages occasionally to suspicious circumstances, but we can’t prove it’s them doing it. There’s never any evidence.”

“What about me?” Light’s eyes narrowed accusingly. “I’m _evidence_ , right here before you.”

“Yes, but you’re just one mage…and those two are _very_ powerful,” the others all nodded in agreement with the Council member’s logic. “Plus, they have lots of support from their followers. We’d likely lose many of our brethren in an attack upon them and-”

“You’re scared,” Light interrupted, energy flickering and flaring through his body as his displeasure grew. “You don’t want to take on a fight that you’re not sure you’ll win, even if you know that this is wrong. That what they’re doing is criminal.”

“Now, Light. Calm down and listen…” Soichiro murmured quietly as he stepped up beside him, putting a hand on Light’s shoulder.  The older man yanked it away with a gasp as a jolt of energy repelled him. Light turned slowly to look at his father, disbelief evident in his glowing gold-hued eyes.

“I thought you were on my side…” Light breathed out as his magic roiled just beneath the surface of his skin.

“I am, Light-”

“After everything they did to me…you would accept this decision?” Light swallowed hard as the magic continued to build, threatening to break free from his body.  It had been like that ever since he’d escaped L and Beyond.

Upon his return, Light discovered that his body had instinctively conditioned itself to generate larger than necessary amounts of magical energy in anticipation of it being drained from him. He’d reached out for assistance from two fellow mages that he knew could be trusted for their discretion in sensitive matters.  Mikami and Takada had been willing to help him expel the excess power through additional training exercises and when that didn’t work completely, they’d agreed to drain some of it for him, absorbing it into their own bodies. As the days went by, Mikami and Takada gazed at him with ever-increasing admiration. Their devotion to Light grew with every bit of power he fed them, binding them ever closer to him.

Light was still careful to allow only the barest of touches when they drained the power from him. He didn’t want them to see what would happen if they came too close, and not just for their sake.  Light couldn’t let them see just how much he enjoyed the hazy rush of being fed upon, craved the feeling of hands all over his body, missed the sensation of teeth cutting into his flesh, thirsted for the taste of sweat-damp skin on his tongue...

No, he couldn’t ask _that_ of them. They were already giving him so much.

“Light, the Council’s word is absolute on this,” Soichiro murmured, taking a small step back. “You have to understand that it’s not just about you.”

“Fine,” Light replied, forcing a smile on his face even as he saw the fear in his Father’s eyes. Fear of his own son.

Light knew that there were those who whispered about him when they thought no one was listening; discussing the scars on his body, the surges of power that held an unmistakably dark flavor to them, the cold fire in Light’s gaze when someone questioned his words or actions. He was unmistakably different now…yet the Council continued to have high hopes that with time the physical and psychological wounds inflicted upon Light would heal.

 _I can’t let anyone see what I’ve become._  Light thought as he turned toward the Council and bowed respectfully. They all smiled in relief at Light’s apparent acquiescence. The last thing any of them wanted was to lose their grip on the young mage and the vast depths of power that lay within him.  The Council knew that the magical community desperately needed strong white mages like Light to keep dark mages at bay and protect them all.

 _It doesn’t matter how much they might covet my power...or fear me._ Light considered bitterly.  _They’ll never abandon their foolish and antiquated ideals to bring justice to mages like L and Beyond._

After all, white mages had to be perceived as good, peaceful, _forgiving_.

“Thank you for hearing me out on this matter,” the brunet murmured politely before heading from the Council chamber. Light didn’t bother to wait for his Father to catch up as he swiftly made his way from their presence. His control was frayed, anger barely contained as he grew further disgusted with their cowardly decision. Every tap of his shoes on the pale marble sounded like the ticking of a bomb in Light’s ears, growing louder and louder until he thought he would explode. 

He hadn’t wanted to believe what Mikami had told him a few days after his return; that the Council had made the conscious decision not to attempt a rescue, even though they’d known exactly where Light was being held within the first week of his time with L and Beyond. 

The Council’s choice in the meeting not to take action against the two dark mages served to shred any hope Light had that Mikami was mistaken.

He ground his teeth as he headed for his warded room in the compound.

 _If they won’t do something about this, I will._  

_I’m tired of playing by their rules._

_It’s time for new ones._


	4. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirst is real :) lol  
> Enjoy!  
> AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've inserted a small aesthetic for Light's outfit in this chapter to help you visualize what is described.

“That’s ten more in the last week…that we know of,” L muttered to himself as he read the reports flooding in from the other dark mage covens in the city. Bodies of their brethren were being found throughout the territory over the last couple of weeks.  All drained of energy to the point that their hearts stopped beating. Not one particular coven appeared to be targeted over another. Several of their own coven’s followers had been killed as well.

 _This is getting ridiculous.  Is it the White Mage Council?_ L’s gaze narrowed in consideration. _This isn’t their style…_

“L,” Beyond burst into his office with Quillish at his heels. “It’s not just dark mages being killed.”

“Who?” L asked in mild surprise, leaning back in his chair. “Normies too? No big loss there-”

“No, white mages are being killed too,” Beyond replied, throwing down a folder on L’s desk. “One of our moles at the Magic Crimes Division found these reports that the White Mage Council must have been trying to keep quiet.”

L flipped it open and quickly skimmed through the information, unable to help the surprise that filled his expression. L’s breath came out in a rush as he saw the list of names.  The cause of death was listed as a heart attack due to a magical energy drain for every one of them. “This is nearly half of their Council.”

“There are rumors of a new coven, with a powerful mage leading them,” Beyond murmured as he picked up a letter opener from L’s desk and began to twirl it with his fingers. “Neither white nor dark, and focused on snuffing out corruption on both sides.”

“Who is this asshole?” L asked as he shuffled through the reports for any clues as to who might be the perpetrator. “I’d like to give them a piece of my mind.”

“No one knows, but they’re calling him Kira,” Beyond replied, tapping the letter opener against his bottom lip with a thoughtful expression on his face. “How long do you think it’ll take before they try to make a move against you and I specifically?”

“Hmm…” L smirked as he tossed the papers onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. “Probably as soon as they find a viable opportunity to make an attempt.”

 

****

Club Noir was notorious for catering to an unsavory clientele of the magical persuasion.  It was run by a mage from the coven led by L and Beyond. Light knew if he showed up there the mages would be informed immediately.

“Ready?” Mikami murmured, adjusting his glasses slightly as they watched the front of the club from across the street. The spectacles the older mage wore were bespelled to prevent anyone from magically controlling their wearer and would help keep Mikami safe from being influenced while they were inside.

“Definitely, just stick to the plan,” Light replied firmly.

“Of course,” Mikami whispered as Light took in the worshipful look in the man’s eyes.  Mikami looked every bit the part of a dark mage in his black trench coat, raven hair falling to his broad shoulders.  His appearance was all too similar to L and Beyond’s as the moonlight hit his face, causing Light’s stomach to clench with an odd mixture of anxiety and arousal…a Pavlovian response to so many months at the mercy of the two dark mages.

“Let’s fucking do this,” the brunet muttered as he ran his fingertips against the intricate gold filigree collar around his throat. It had taken several weeks to track down and obtain the heavily enchanted jewelry. It was over a thousand years old and had been crafted during a time when the line between white and dark magic was blurred. It could only be removed by the wearer and protected its owner.  He took a deep, calming breath and steeled his resolve as he stepped from the shadows at Mikami’s side.

Light strode confidently ahead as they crossed the street, hips swaying with the promise of a very good time for anyone who might be looking.  Light hoped everyone looked. That was the goal of his appearance for the night after all; to be someone who was impossible to overlook amongst the many people within the club.

Everything had been planned out down to the smallest details with L and Beyond’s tastes in mind.  The elaborate black and gold embellished high waist shorts he wore had been Takada’s suggestion for the evening.  They’d paired them with a silky, black long-sleeved top with a wide enough neckline that it kept falling to the side to expose the pale bite mark scars that decorated one of his tan shoulders.  

They walked straight up to the bouncer who eyed Light appreciatively from top to bottom.  The young mage leaned in with a sultry smile and ran his hand along the bouncer’s forearm, letting out a pulse of magic as he whispered an incantation.  Light received a dazed grin from the imposing man as he pulled away.

They were immediately let inside, much to the dismay of the people waiting in line. The bouncer paid the complaining voices no mind, still high as a kite from just a small taste of power.  Light knew from experience that the man would snap out of it in about thirty seconds and not remember a thing. It was always like that with third-rate magic users, regardless of whether they were dark or white mages.  Luckily for Light, they were the most likely to hold lowly positions of security for coven member’s homes and businesses. Light had no qualms about taking advantage of that weakness.

Light could barely contain a smug smile as he broke away from Mikami and made his way to one end of the large, oval-shaped bar, while the other mage discreetly set up camp at the other end.

 _Perfect._ Light thought in satisfaction as he perched himself on one of the stools and ordered a drink. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before word of his presence in public made it to L and Beyond.  Now all he had to do was wait.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

**xxx**

“What is it Jeevas?” L muttered as he answered the phone, fingers trailing across the scars left in the wood of his desk from Beyond’s knives. He’d considered removing them or getting a new one, but decided instead that they would serve as a constant reminder of his foolish behavior. _I won’t make the mistake of letting my guard down again._

“He’s here.”

“Who?” L replied with a bored sigh as he leaned back in his chair, only half paying attention.  Mail Jeevas was the manager of Club Noir and one of their most loyal coven members. He was talented in magically extracting information from others, which often came in handy in interrogation. It was as if he could hack into people’s minds.

“That mage…the white one you’ve been looking for? Light.”

“Hold for a second,” L’s replied abruptly as he sent a pulse of energy to Beyond to call him to the office.

“What the fuck L? Did you seriously just _summon_ me?” Beyond growled as he entered the room several seconds later.

“Are you sure?” L interrupted Beyond as he returned to the call with Jeevas.  He switched the phone to speaker mode as Beyond strode across the room with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Yeah, looks just like the picture you gave us…brunet, golden eyes, Asian…” Beyond’s gaze took on a hungry gleam as he realized exactly who they were talking about.

“We’ll be there shortly. Keep an eye on him,” L replied as he hung up and stood from his desk, the same wicked grin on his face reflected back from B’s own as their eyes met. “Let’s go hunting.”

**xxx**

The club was teeming with people when they arrived. L and Beyond headed in through the back door, resisting the urge to immediately seek out their prey, they made their way up to the office on the second floor instead.  They strode to one-way glass windows that looked down upon the club to get a lay of the land before proceeding. Beyond didn’t hesitate to grab the bottle of scotch that waited for them on a silver tray near the windows. He poured some in each of the crystal tumblers and took a sip as he scanned the writhing bodies on the dance floor, the bar…

“Found you…” Beyond murmured, eyes flashing red as his gaze raked along the slender form leaning forward against the bar to order a drink. The collar of Light’s shirt shifted as he tilted his head to the side and laughed at something the man next to him said, exposing further skin.

Beyond breath caught at the tempting sight.  He was intimately familiar with the pattern of bite marks that covered the shoulder and throat of the young man. He could trace every curve and imprint of them by memory in the darkest night.  He’d etched his claim in an indelible way upon Light’s body and he couldn’t wait to do it again. Renew every scar until Light was covered in blood and begging for him to stop. He frowned at the sight of a gold collar glinting on Light’s neck under the dim club lighting.  

“I wonder if that jewelry’s just for show or serves a purpose,” B muttered curiously.

“Or perhaps it demonstrates someone’s ownership of him,” L replied, a dangerous undercurrent of anger in his usually calm voice. “We’ll have to find a way to get it off him.”

“I’m guessing that either he or possibly his master are the only ones who can take it off,” Beyond speculated as he poured himself another drink and handed the bottle to L.

“I don’t like this,” L’s gaze narrowed as he refilled his glass and gestured at the mages around the bar who were eyeing the young brunet like he was water in the desert. “They all want him. They want what’s ours.”

“Did he come with anyone?” Beyond asked Jeevas as he heard him enter the room.

“No. I haven’t seen him with any specific person,” Jeevas quickly replied. “But he has been talking to lots of people, or rather, they’ve been talking to him.  They’ve all been attempting to buy him drinks and get his attention, but my bartenders told me that he’s been playing hard to get and declining any offers. Apparently, he's told more than one person that they’re not what he’s looking for.”

“Is that so…” L whispered as he traced a finger around the rim of his glass.

“Do you want me to have my guys put something in his drink?” Jeevas asked as he joined them at the windows and glanced down. L rolled his eyes as Beyond waved off the idea with an expression of disgust.

“What fun would that be?” Beyond replied as he watched their pet flirt shamelessly with other mages. “I think he just needs to find _what he’s looking for_.”

“Oculi omnium mendacium,” Beyond outward appearance transformed as the incantation did its work. In seconds, his hair had become a silver curtain that fell past his shoulders, his features had sharpened to create a more aristocratic bone structure, his eye color had changed to a stormy blue hue.  L chuckled and gave the other mage a brief round of clapping in acknowledgment of the fine disguise. Beyond always had been incredibly talented in illusionary magic and it would serve them well this night.

“What do you want to bet-” Beyond frowned and ran a hand along his throat to alter his voice before continuing to speak. “That I can get him to leave with me by choice?” The tone that came out was less gravelly and held a slightly higher pitch than usual, but was no less seductive. L grinned in response, thumb thoughtfully brushing back and forth across his lower lip in consideration.

“If you can pull it off…” L’s expression darkened, anger and lust warring against one another in his eyes. “You can choose what we do with him first when we get home.”  

“Deal,” Beyond replied, hands curling into fists at the idea of ripping that silly gold collar from Light’s throat. He wanted to replace it with finger-shaped bruises before putting the collar he’d made upon Light’s neck. Beyond headed for the door, eager to retrieve his plaything.

“B?” L called out as he stepped into the hallway. “Thirty minutes…after that, I’ll have one of the bartenders drug him and you lose.”

“I only need twenty,” Beyond replied with a smug smile and closed the door.  



	5. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light tells it like it is :)

“Ridiculous…”

Light glanced to his right, raising a curious eyebrow at the man standing next to him. The other man was taller than him, with long silver hair and dark blue eyes. He was undeniably attractive and somehow familiar in a way that Light couldn’t put his finger on.  _Maybe…_

“What’s so ridiculous?” Light played along as he looked away with an expression of boredom on his face.  Light gazed across the bar to lock eyes with Mikami. The glasses Mikami wore were a very handy prescription not often found in stores.  Not only did they protect him from undue magical influence, but they also allowed him to see through illusions as a preventative measure.  The nearly imperceptible nod from the other mage as he adjusted his glasses was all Light needed to confirm his suspicions.

 _Beyond or L in disguise. As expected_. Light fought not to grin at just how perfectly everything was coming along. He turned slightly to face the dark mage and leaned on the bar, letting his shirt fall further off his shoulder.

“It’s ridiculous that someone as stunning as you would be all alone,” the mage replied with a cheeky smile as his eyes followed the trail of scars on Light’s shoulder and neck. “I’d be happy to rectify that if you’ll allow it.”

“Who says I’m alone?” Light cocked his head to the side with a playful smile. The barely concealed hunger in the man’s eyes made him wondered just how long it had been since the two men had received a proper feeding.

_This is almost too easy._

“If you were mine, I’d never leave you alone,” the silver-haired mage replied as he leaned in closer to whisper in Light’s ear. The heated rush of the man’s breath sent a pleasurable thrill along Light’s spine, sparking memories of pleasure laced with pain.

“Is that so?” Light teased as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

“Mmm-hmm, not for a second,” the man assured him as his lips curved into a wicked smile. The expression was unforgettable, no matter whose face it was presented upon.

_Beyond._

The look he gave Light was something that continued to haunt his dreams. Light’s breath left his body in a shivering rush that betrayed his attempts to appear unaffected. The man chuckled softly in amusement at having elicited such a reaction.

 _Damn it._ Light’s anger rose as he berated himself for the momentary weakness. _Fine, you want to play those kinds of games? Let’s fucking play._

“Well, you can’t be any worse than my last masters,” Light murmured, gazing up at the other man through a thick fringe of dark lashes. Beyond’s jaw dropped open slightly at his words.  _Ha, gotcha._

“What do you mean?” the silver-haired male asked, an edge of danger to his clipped tone before he cleared his throat and smiled again. “And what exactly was it that you disliked about the situation if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, there were _numerous_ things…” Light responded as the man took a drink, choking slightly on it as he let out a small sound of surprise.

“N-numerous?” Beyond stammered out.

“Yes, like the fact that they really didn’t have much…um…stamina,” Light replied innocently, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the other man. Light shrugged and continued to swirl the ice in his glass. “Oh, and they really weren’t very bright to be honest.”

“Maybe you were underestimating them,” Beyond stated through gritted teeth, smiling tightly as he set down his drink on the bar. The dark mage’s body was thrumming with a nearly palpable tension.

“Nope,” Light responded with a cheery smile as he shook his head.  Light set his beverage down as well and reached out to place his fingertips on Beyond’s forearm. The man stiffened in surprise as they traveled upward until they were resting on his shoulder.

“Do you want to know what the worst part was?” Light asked as he drew in closer, tables turned as he whispered poison in Beyond’s ear.

“Not really,” Beyond muttered, even as he made no move to push Light away, leaning into the young mage’s touch without thinking.

“That they didn’t appreciate what they had until it was gone…sweetheart,” Light replied with a growl as he nipped at the lobe of Beyond’s ear.

“Light,” Beyond gasped as the young mage sent a pulse of energy racing through his body, burning away the well-crafted disguise in seconds. Beyond’s eyes flashed red when he lifted them to meet Light’s once more.

“Are you ready to go?” Light replied with a confident smirk. “This foreplay is getting tiresome.” Light turned immediately and headed for the exit, not even bothering to look back.  He trusted that the other mage and L would follow wherever he led.

**xxx**

“What the fuck are you doing, B? Just get on with it,” L mumbled as he observed the interaction between Light and Beyond below. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Beyond sputter awkwardly, a rollercoaster of expressions flittering across his features.  L had known Beyond for decades by now and could read his mood from a mere tilt of his head or the set of his shoulders.

 _Something isn’t right._ L thought to himself as he downed the last of his drink. When he looked again, Light was pressed close to Beyond as he whispered in his ear, a hand resting on the taller mage’s shoulder. L realized what was going to happen a split second before Beyond’s disguise evaporated.

 _Ha, you lose, B._ L chuckled and set his glass down, mildly amused as he watched Light shoot Beyond a come-hither look before turning to head for the exit.

 _You want us to chase you? Hmm, little one?_ L grinned as the thrill of the hunt sent excitement coursing through his veins. His fingers itched with the need to hold his prey in their grasp.

“Ready or not, here I come,” L murmured as he faded into the shadows of the room, invisible as he used his power to travel through the building much faster than he could have on foot. He raced to the exit, only a few seconds behind Light. The brunet turned in the doorway and tossed a small white ball into the air above the clubgoer’s heads.

 _Shit._ L recognized what the object was too late as a blinding flash illuminated the entire room, briefly banishing the shadows and forcing L out into the open. The dark mage plummeted to the ground with a heavy thud.

 _That fucking hurt, you little brat!_ L growled as he pushed himself up, scrambling for the door once again. He was joined by Beyond, who appeared sheepish to say the least.

“Sorry about-”

“We’ll talk about it later,” L snapped in response as they pushed past the remaining patrons in their path and exited the building.

As the heavy steel door swung closed behind them they immediately noticed the unusual stillness of the typically bustling city. Both men glanced around cautiously, taking in their surroundings. At first glance, there didn’t seem to be a single person around, no cars driving down the street, nothing.

_A spell…either to repel people from the area or to mask our presence in plain sight._

A tapping sound filled the air, drawing their attention to Light’s retreating figure about 100 feet away down the sidewalk. He seemed unhurried, as if he were merely out for an evening stroll. Even from a distance, they could appreciate the enchanting way that the glint of the streetlights made his brunet locks glow.  It created a halo effect around his head, acting as a beacon of temptation for both men.

“I don’t like this,” Beyond whispered as they began to follow Light. They were on full alert watching carefully for any sign of an ambush from Light’s brethren.

“I agree, it feels like we’re being led into some sort of trap. It’s all rather exciting, isn’t it?” L mused, unable to help smiling in anticipation of a good fight. At the least, it was a refreshing change of pace from his usual boredom.  Up ahead, Light stopped suddenly and reached out with one arm to grasp at a metal lamppost, swinging around it before coming to a stop facing them.

“You know…” A wry smile tugged at the corner of Light’s mouth as he spoke. “I really should thank both of you for opening my eyes to all of the corruption in this rotten world. It’s given me a whole new perspective.”

“It was the least we could do,” L replied in a mockery of benevolence.

“How _gracious_ of you,” Light sneered as he circled the lamppost again.

“Of course, there are some lessons you still need to be taught, sweetheart,” Beyond responded in a low, dark voice that held a thinly veiled thirst for violence. “Why don’t you come over here and beg for our forgiveness. We might just let you live.”

“You’ll let _me_ live?” Light burst into peals of laughter, head thrown back as he swung around the post a third time.  In the next second, he disappeared.

“If I beg?” Light whispered without warning from behind them. They whipped around, only to watch him vanish again with a pleased smile on his lips.

“What the hell?” Beyond mumbled quietly as they tried to spot Light again.

“Oh, by the way,” Light’s words rang out from above them where he stood on a fire escape two floors up.

 _How is he doing this?_   L wondered as they gazed up at him. _This level of magic should be beyond his abilities at his age-_

“There’s a good reason I was the white mage everyone was talking about when you captured me,” Light explained as he jumped over the railing and floated down to the ground, a glowing ball of energy appearing in the palm of one hand. 

“And what reason might that be?” Beyond growled as he manifested several knives in the air beside him. L armed himself as well, a ball of dark void energy appearing in his left hand.

“I’m _very_ powerful,” Light replied smugly with a snap of his fingers as his feet touched the concrete.

A moment later, there was a soft rush of air and the prickling of magic at their backs. L and Beyond didn’t have a chance to react before someone snapped collars into place around their throats. The energy ball in L’s hands disintegrated as Beyond’s knives clattered to the ground.  The dark-haired man and woman who had materialized behind them took several steps back to maintain a safe distance.

“Damn it,” L muttered as he tugged at the collar to no avail, eyes flashing red with anger.

“What the fuck?!” Beyond yelled in frustration as he found he had no better luck with removing his own.

Light chuckled as they simultaneously lunged forward to attack him. The young brunet held up a hand and stopped them in their tracks with a pulse of magic that went straight to their collars, immobilizing them.  They snarled as they were forced to the ground to kneel before Light. Their limbs didn’t respond to their own commands, frozen in place as the young mage strode forward.

“Please go get the car,” Light murmured to the two mages standing behind L and Beyond. “I’d like to take down this disruption spell on the neighborhood and be on our way.” The man and woman both nodded and disappeared as suddenly as they’d appeared not a minute earlier.

“Mmm, you both look good like that, on your knees,” Light sighed happily as he let the energy ball in his other hand evaporate.  He circled them slowly, taking the time to revel in his triumph.

“Let us go, Light,” L warned, seething with frustration at being bested. “If your Council find out about this, you’ll-”

“I’m not so worried about that,” Light interrupted as he ran a hand along L’s shoulders. “I don’t answer to them anymore.”

“I don’t give a fuck who you answer to! Let me out of this stupid thing!” Beyond finally spit out, straining against the control Light continued to exert upon his body. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Who do I think I am?” Light replied as he laced his fingers through Beyond’s raven hair and viciously yanked the mage’s head back to meet his eyes with a wicked smile on his face. “I’m Kira.”

L felt Light’s hand grip the back of his neck for a brief moment and a pulse of burning energy ripped through his body. The last thought he had before everything went dark was to wonder whether he'd ever wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning for one more chapter after this.


	6. I'll Have My Cake and Eat It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail our Lord and Savior, Kira...

“It’s time for your feeding,” Light announced as he closed the bedroom door.

“Took long enough,” Beyond mumbled petulantly, even as relief surged through him and his cock hardened in an instinctive response. His lips parted with a soft gasp as he saw the collar that Light wore. It was the collar Beyond had made especially for Light months ago. The brunet trailed his fingers along the finely wrought jewelry as he approached the bed that Beyond was chained to.

“Do you like seeing this on me?” Light murmured as he drew closer. A glimpse of tan, toned thigh made an appearance as the dark gold robe he wore shifted slightly.

“Y-yes,” Beyond hungrily licked his lips as Light climbed atop the bed and crawled toward him.  _ God, how does he do this to me? _

The dark mage had fought and resisted Light when he’d first woken from being captured. He stubbornly tried to keep from responding as Light used him, releasing his excess energy into Beyond’s body with a breathy cry of pleasure that left the older man reeling.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he’d arrived, but he’d spent all his days in this room waiting for Light’s next visit; pacing the black, white and gold marble floors, lounging on the burnished gold sheets of the bed, trying again and again to remove the collar around his neck with no success. Eventually, he’d stopped trying to get it off. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when the collar had ceased to matter to him, he just knew that with time it no longer bothered him.

He’d known that he would receive a visit that day because the man and woman that had helped Light capture him came in to chain his arms to the bed as a safety precaution, as they always did. At first, they’d also gagged him to keep him from biting Light. A few weeks later, Light had removed it with the warning that he’d cut his dick off and feed it to him as he bled out if he tried to bite without permission. Of course, by that point, he couldn’t imagine doing anything that Light didn’t want.

It was too late by the time he realized that Light’s magic and energy were truly addictive, a drug that Beyond couldn’t fathom giving up. He would do anything for another taste, though he’d be hard-pressed to admit it. His world now revolved around waiting for Light. Always dreaming of his next visit.

“I had to alter it slightly of course, since a few of these crystals would have inhibited my ability to use magic. Who would do such a thing?” Light explained with a faux look of shock on his face.

“Who indeed,” Beyond mumbled as Light drew back the covers, smirking at the sight of Beyond’s hard, leaking cock.

“I see you’re ready for me,” Light teased as he moved to straddle his lap and slid the robe from his body, tossing it behind him on the blankets.

“I’ll always be ready for you, sweetheart,” Beyond groaned as Light rolled his hips, brushing their lengths against one another. Light’s lips ghosted over Beyond’s, sending a teasing pulse of energy through his body. Light’s hands wrapped around his neck, fingers falling into place atop the bruises that already graced Beyond’s skin from last time.

“Mmm, I love to see these on you,” Light murmured, tightening his grip as Beyond’s head fell back against the headboard with a needy moan. “Shows exactly who you belong to…”

“God…” Beyond breathed out as Light lifted his hips and he felt the tip of his straining length press against Light’s slick, ready hole. “Please…”

“Yes, beg your God, beg for Kira,” Light whispered as he slowly lowered himself onto Beyond’s thick cock. The young mage was so wet and warm as he enveloped Beyond within his body, fingertips twitching around the column of Beyond’s pale throat as he took every inch.

“See how good it can be when you do it my way? When you obey me? Worship me?” Light began to ride him, ass slapping against Beyond’s hips as he repeatedly speared himself on the older man’s cock.

“Yes,” Beyond rasped out as Light’s hands continued to steal his breath away. The young mage let out a low moan as he released Beyond’s neck and moved his hands to the chains at the man’s wrists, freeing him with a pulse of magic.

_ Huh? _ Beyond looked at Light in surprise, mind hazy with lust and need.  He wasn’t sure what to do…wasn’t sure what his  _ God  _ wanted him to do.

“Touch me, fuck me, give me everything…” Light guided Beyond’s hands to his hips and leaned in to kiss him, tongue delving into Beyond’s mouth as his lips parted in welcome. “Feed…”

Beyond’s arms wrapped around Light’s slender form, holding him close as he fucked him hard and fast, pounding into his tight little body with abandon. Beyond growled against Light’s shoulder, teeth grazing along the web of scars that decorated it. He couldn’t bring himself to bite down and take more than he’d already been granted. Beyond found that he loathed the idea of disobeying his God. Instead, he let himself get lost in the beauty of Light's body and the pulse of his power.

Light’s back bowed with a loud cry as he came, energy flooding into Beyond everywhere they touched. The pleasure of release mixed with the rush from being fed, sending Beyond soaring into ecstasy. The dark mage passed out shortly after with a smile on his face, content and sated from a good meal.

***

Light yawned as he finished cleaning himself up in the adjoining bathroom. He felt delightfully relaxed. The power that thrummed through his body had faded to a tolerable level for the moment. No one could take as much energy in one feeding as L and Beyond. Of course, it just put them under his influence that much faster.

The two mages may have felt a hunger for him when he’d been their captive, but now that Light was free from their collar he could use his magic to affect them during feedings. They’d never stood a chance of resisting him. 

Beyond had been a stubborn one from the start. He was incredibly aggressive by nature, but Light had forced himself to think about the long game, carefully cultivating the behavior he wished to see from Beyond with the goal of pushing him over the edge from desire into devotion. Light huffed in amusement as he passed by the bed, taking in the sight of the still unconscious mage upon it.

He stepped out into the hall and sealed it with magic before turning to L where he waited next to the doors, kneeling patiently on the floor. Light smirked as L gazed up at him with reverence in his eyes. Light didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing L like that. He’d broken much easier than Beyond. He was smart and shrewd enough to know a good deal and opportunity when it was offered.

Light would never admit it to his other followers, not even Mikami and Takada, but L had become a source of release for him beyond just his energy. He wasn’t ready for them to see the most revolutionary and controversial of his plans and ideas, but he could let L see them.

Those were the things he quietly whispered about with L as they lay in bed during the long, dark hours before the sun brightened the sky. He never condemned the actions that Light knew must be taken to bring justice to the corrupt, to bring order to the new world he was building. L would smile at his words, wonder in his dark eyes at the picture Light painted of an ideal society.

L understood better than anyone.

L might have been a monster, but he was Light’s monster now.

“How was he?” L inquired as Light gestured for him to rise from the floor.

“I think you were right about the collar,” Light replied as he took it off and exchanged it for the gold one he usually wore. “He responded very positively to it. I don’t think it will be long now before I’m able to introduce greater freedoms in his routine.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” L smiled, walking beside Light as they headed down the hall. “It would ease my mind to know there is another person committed to protecting you.”

“As would I,” Light agreed as he reached out to brush his fingers along the edge of the collar L wore. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, but he wasn’t stupid. L had darkness ingrained into his very soul and the collar kept him on a bit of a magical leash.

L had continued to have no power when he’d first been allowed to accompany Light outside of his room. After a few weeks, Light had decided to adjust the collar’s inhibiting features to allow L to use his magic to protect him.

Mikami and Takada were given broader responsibilities once they’d been relieved of their daily protection of him. With the power Light had shared with them, they were formidable enough that he didn’t worry about them being in much danger.  They had stepped into their roles as public representatives of Kira beautifully. They each led a team of followers that were intent on seeking out recruits, spreading Kira’s doctrine and investigating any reports of unacceptable behavior that may require Kira’s judgment.

There were definitely those who did not see eye to eye with Kira’s will and that was a problem. Of course, once word had spread that Kira had one of the greatest dark mages alive as his devoted follower and guardian, there was a considerable drop in assassination attempts. Not that you could really give the opposition’s fumbling, poorly executed efforts much merit, but the danger existed all the same.

Light had swiftly taken control of the dark mage groups in the territory, giving the worst of their followers death sentences and earning the respect of those that remained for being able to accomplish such a feat. He figured he would further weed out the bad apples as time went on and they showed their true colors. But for now, they gave him the eyes and ears to seek out those who would do him grievous harm and served a purpose in his world.

The White Mage Council had been eliminated aside from a few select mages that Light discovered had opposed the majority’s decision to leave him in L and Beyond’s hands all those months. The white mages were scattered and disorganized without their leaders, with many of them coming around to Kira’s way of thinking once word was spread regarding the council’s treatment of Light’s abduction. 

There remained one particular group of white mages that he sought. They had made several attempts to take the mysterious mage known as Kira out. When they finally caught the group a few months later, he was not surprised to learn that there were familiar names and faces amongst those in the holding cell. The only thing left to do now was to pass judgment.

***

Light leaned across Beyond to grab his phone and check the time. He tossed it aside and allowed himself to be surrounded by their warm bodies once again. L’s hand stroked slowly along his side, a kiss at the nape of his neck left Light wishing he had more time to lounge around with them. Unfortunately, there was unpleasant business to be dealt with first.

“Go put on the black suits that just returned from the tailor. When you’re done, come assist me,” Light murmured to them. Beyond gave the scars on Light’s shoulder a brief kiss before leaving his side, trailing after L to head into their adjoining rooms.

Light went to his closet and began to pull out the hakama and kimono he’d been saving for just such an occasion. The hakama was decorated with an elaborate crane motif of gold, black and white. The montsuki kimono was white, as was the haori jacket. The haori himo was gold to match the colors of the hakama.

_ Yes, this will be perfect. _

***

Mikami and Takada were the very image of purity, dressed in impeccably tailored white suits as they stood on either side of Light’s chair.  The high-backed dark gold armchair he sat upon was settled atop a dais that overlooked the main floor of the ballroom. L and Beyond sat on the marble floor beside the chair, one of them on each side of Light. Their dark eyes surreptitiously scanned the followers who lined the edges of the room, alert for the slightest hint of malice toward their master.

All they found amongst them were admiring gazes, worshipful eyes and whispered prayers for Kira’s blessing. Light looked divine and every bit a God as his followers watched him pass judgment on those who would defy him. 

Light’s true identity was protected by a dark gold half mask and as an added measure of safety, he’d enacted a spell to distort his true appearance. You never could be too careful after all.

As the proceedings finally drew to a close, Light thanked his followers for joining them that night and wished them all a safe journey home. Many of them smiled, knowing that their travels would indeed be much safer now that Kira had rid them of the worst that had roamed their streets.

“Bring him in,” Light told Mikami after the room was cleared except for his four closest devotees. His fingers tightened involuntarily on the arms of the chair as the leader of the white mage resistance was brought to stand before him. 

The weight of his responsibilities as Kira had never felt so heavy as they did at that moment. Light removed the distortion spell as the guards left the room, confident that the four mages at his side were more than enough to guarantee his safety against one person. He slid the mask from his face and handed it to Takada.

“Light…”

“Hello Father,” Light smiled bitterly at the shocked expression on Soichiro Yagami’s face. “It’s been awhile.”

“How can this- But you’re a white mage!” Soichiro exclaimed, gesturing wildly and looking at L and Beyond with disgust. “How could you align yourself with them? It’s evil!”

“No, they help me protect the innocent and those who fear evil,” Light snapped in response, glaring at his father.

“Did they put you under some sort of spell?” Soichiro asked, grasping at straws for an explanation for his son’s decisions.

“That’s absolutely absurd,” Light huffed dismissively.

“But...you’re killing people!” Soichiro yelled.

“I am well-aware that killing people is a crime in itself,” Light replied as his magic flared angrily beneath the surface of his skin. “Yet it was the only way to make things right.”

“You didn’t have to do this!”

“I had no choice but to act as Kira,” Light closed his eyes and took a calming breath. When he opened them again, it was with the confidence of someone who knew that what they were doing was good and right.

“It is my destiny to bring about true peace for this world…a utopia,” he assured his father. “I had hoped you’d understand.”

“I’ll never understand,” Soichiro glared defiantly at all of them. “No matter how you try to justify it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness.”

“You’re wrong,” Light murmured as he stood and gathered a ball of white energy in one hand. 

“The God of this world creates the rules,” Light continued as he walked down the stairs, manifesting an orb of dark void energy in his other hand. “You have been defeated by the rules I created. And as punishment for your defiance, you will die.”

“Light, what have you become?” Soichiro breathed out, fear in his eyes as he took a step back. It was all too similar to his reaction that day they’d met with the White Mage Council. His father had made a choice to turn his back on what was right and abandoned the pursuit of justice for crimes against his son. Light could never forgive him for it.

“I am Kira,” Light’s eyes glowed gold, a flickering of red fire at the centers of them.

“And I will reign over a new world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
> [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com)


End file.
